Reunited
by EvilEmmaEvans
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars


Reunited

Chapter One: Toby's Return

**Summary:** This is almost a complete AU to the show. It's based off of the girls blinding Jenna, Toby being arrested and then Alison going missing/being killed.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pretty Little Liars.

Spencer looked around her as she started to feel extremely uncomfortable. Yes, the invitation had said to bring a date, but she couldn't pluck up the courage to ask someone. She saw Aria dancing with Noel; she saw Hanna heading off somewhere with the new guy, Caleb; and Emily wasn't able to attend the party because she had the flu. As the thought of slipping out of the party unnoticed started to sound like a good idea, Spencer saw someone walking towards her. Those blue eyes looked so familiar, yet Spencer couldn't place where she had seen them before.

"Spencer? Spencer Hastings? It has been too long since we've seen each other." The guy said with a smile that made Spencer's knees go weak.

"Toby?" Spencer squeaked out with a look of awe on her face.

"You haven't changed much Spencer." Toby said as he looked her over.

"Where have you been all this time?" Spencer asked.

"When most people ask me that, I usually tell them traveling; but you and I both know where I've really been." Toby said leaning in and giving her a knowing look.

"You've been gone for close to two years Toby." Spencer said slowly.

"I know. Can we go somewhere quieter so that we can talk?" Toby asked, offering Spencer his hand.

With a nod and a small smile, Spencer took Toby's hand and followed him towards the front door. As they passed Aria and Noel, Aria raised an eyebrow at Spencer and Spencer mouthed 'Toby Cavanaugh' and Aria's eyes widened. As Aria went to follow her friend, Noel pulled her back saying something about letting Toby and Spencer be alone.

"Toby, where are we going?" Spencer asked as Toby led her away from the house.

"Don't worry Spencer." Toby said looking at her and smiling.

Smiling back, Spencer didn't argue anymore as Toby led her out of ear shot of anyone at the party and pulling her to the far side of a tree so that they were out of sight. Sitting down and leaning against the tree, Toby motioned for Spencer to join him.

"Did you have anything specific in mind that you wanted to talk about?" Spencer asked as she joined him on the ground.

"Spencer, what happened that night?" Toby asked slowly as if starting an apology.

"W-what do you mean?" Spencer asked as she side glanced at him.

"Why did Alison do what she did?" Toby asked.

"She thought you had been peeping in our windows and watching us change." Spencer said and she instantly felt bad when she saw the look of horror cross his face.

"I would never do that Spencer. You have to know that." Toby explained.

"The only one who claimed to have seen you was Ali. We all questioned it because none of us saw you." Spencer replied.

"So you believe me?" Toby asked.

"I have no reason not to believe you." Spencer replied.

"Spencer, I need your help with something." Toby said after a few minutes of silence.

"I can help you with almost anything that isn't illegal." Spencer said with a small smile.

"Why almost anything that isn't illegal?" Toby asked.

"Because, when a teenage guy asks a teenage girl for help, and she replies with she would do anything, most teenage guys' minds automatically think of something dirty. And I'm not going to do that to myself." Spencer replied.

"I would never ask that of a girl that I truly loved, and even then, it would only be if she was okay with it." Toby said looking Spencer straight in the eye.

"Okay then. What do you need my help with?" Spencer asked with a small smile and a slight blush.

"Both of your parents are lawyers, right?" Toby asked.

"Yes." Spencer said slowly. _'Why is he asking about my parents?'_ Spencer thought to herself.

"Is there any way that you could set up a meeting with them for me? Or give me their office numbers so that I can set up a meeting with them?" Toby asked, and now, not only was Spencer curious, she was concerned.

"Sure. Here are their work numbers. The first one is my dad's office number and the second is my mom's." Spencer said showing Toby her parents' contact info.

"Thank you Spencer." Toby said once he had written the numbers down.

"Toby, what's going on?" Spencer asked.

"To be perfectly honest with you Spencer, I don't think you want to know." Toby said as he placed his hand on top of hers and looked into her eyes.

"Toby, if something is so wrong that you are looking for legal help, I can handle it." Spencer said sincerely.

Taking both of Spencer's hands in his, Toby looked at her with a smile.

"Thank you for your concern Spencer, but as of right now, I'm not comfortable with telling you. Maybe in the near future, if we continue to hang out and get to know each other, I'll tell you." Toby said. He wanted to know for sure that he would be able to trust Spencer before he told her what was going on.

"Okay… but if you need anything, just ask and I will see what I can do." Spencer said softly as a shiver ran through her body and she rubbed her arms in an attempt to stay warm.

"Here; keep yourself warm." Toby said taking off his jacket and handing it to Spencer.

"Toby, I'll be fine. You don't need to give me your jacket." Spencer protested until Toby placed it on her shoulders.

"I won't let you be cold. I'm used to the cold." Toby said with a shrug.

"Are you sure?" Spencer asked.

"I'm sure. How did you get here tonight?" Toby asked.

"I came with Aria and Hanna." Spencer said.

"Emily didn't want to come?" Toby asked, clearly surprised that Spencer, Aria and Hanna would come to a party without their friend.

"She was going to come, but she's sick, so she wasn't able to come." Spencer replied as she subconsciously pulled Toby's jacket closer to her body.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Toby muttered before returning to his original train of thought. "Would you or your friends mind if I take you home?" he asked.

"I don't mind, but let me go let Aria know." Spencer said as she went to stand up.

"Why don't you just text her?" Toby asked.

With a smile, Spencer remained seated and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket.

**Aria, Toby is going to drive me home tonight. See you tomorrow. – Spencer**

Putting her cell phone back into her pocket, Spencer turned to look at Toby. With a blush, Spencer turned away a little bit when she saw Toby staring intently at her.

"You're even more beautiful than I remember." Toby said causing Spencer to look back at him with surprise in her eyes.

"You were thinking about me while you were away?" Spencer asked. She didn't know if she should be flattered or concerned.

"I was. Everything that crossed my mind somehow led me to think about you." Toby admitted.

"That's really sweet Toby." Spencer muttered as her blush deepened.

"So, I was thinking, maybe we should hang out on Sunday. You know, get to really know each other." Toby suggested.

"That sounds great Toby. I would love to hang out with you." Spencer said before trying to hide a yawn.

"Do you wanna head home?" Toby asked when he saw the yawn.

"No, I'm fine." Spencer lied, but Toby gave her a 'yeah right' look. "Okay, fine. I am tired, but I don't want to go home." She said.

"Spencer…?" Toby asked slowly.

"Yes Toby?" Spencer replied breathlessly. She just noticed how close they were sitting.

"Do you trust me?" Toby inquired.

"I trust you as much as I can without knowing you very well." Spencer admitted.

"I'm glad." Toby said before placing a small kiss on her lips.


End file.
